


Justice Served

by kanshou87



Series: Four Seasons [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/pseuds/kanshou87
Summary: When Chloe gets stressed out with a demanding case, Lucifer steps in to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enkiduu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkiduu/gifts), [EveningRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningRose/gifts), [shadowolfhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/gifts), [Antarctic_Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/gifts).



> One-shot Christmas fic dedicated to shadowolfhunter, enkiduu, Antartic_Echoes and EveningRose. Thank you all for your wonderful fics that have inspired me to contribute to this fandom. Please note that this fic is un-betaed. Forgive me for any grammar errors spotted in this fic.

"Come on, Detective. It's Christmas Eve tomorrow. Why are you not obsessed over it like the rest of the humans in the shopping mall?"  

Lucifer placed three bags of groceries on the kitchen counter and switched on the lights.   

"Lucifer, if we can't get the leads we need, I fear the chances of catching that son of a bitch will be close to nil."  

Chloe slammed her car keys on the dining table in frustration. The clue they got from school librarian has led them to a wild goose chase. Apparent the wanted culprit has already let the apartment unit he was renting months before the case was under investigation. Police records which Ella dished out from the central database came out clean. There were no traces of criminal activity on Mr. Fido Gallen for the last five years – his records were clean. But Chloe trust her instincts more than a stack of archived LAPD files. The Palmetto case was solid proof of how fragile the justice system was. Given the right connection and sum of money, people could easily manipulate information to cover their mistakes at the cost of others. Chloe could never forget the suffering she underwent when she was made the black sheep of Palmetto. If it was not for Lucifer, she would still be bullied by her peers, including her ex-husband.  

"I understand your frustration, Detective but overworking yourself is not going to help us solve the case faster. Here, have a rest while I make ourselves hot chocolate."  

Lucifer guided her to the sofa (to which Chloe reluctantly agreed) and sat her down like a child. He was concerned on his partner's well being since they were assigned this case. They were tasked to track down a season murderer after he gunned an elderly man in behind an abandoned game arcade. To make things worse, the victim was murdered in front of his six year old granddaughter. Lucifer saw pure terror in the little girl's eyes when Chloe interviewed her in the interrogation room and he could see how it has affected his partner. It almost seemed like Chloe has become emotionally attached to the case.. 

The Devil's musings were interrupted by the kettle's loud whistling. 

Without further ado, he poured the boiling water into two empty mugs and stirred until the cocoa powder has dissolved into thick liquid. He carefully placed them on a tray and served one cup to Chloe. Lucifer crooked a smile when she thanked him for the simple gesture. The Devil took his mug and rested next to her on the sofa.  

The room fell to deafening silence for fifteen minutes solid.   

"Lucifer... I'm scared..."  

Lucifer's heart ached at the sound of Chloe's voice.  

The detective drew a deep breath before continuing. 

"What if we fail her, Lucifer? That poor girl.. She's just a year younger than Trixie..."  

"No, you won't. We will catch the bastard and make him pay."  

Lucifer reached out for Chloe's hands and held them into his, reassuring her.   

"I will make sure of it."  

"How could you be so sure? My dad's murderer was never found. I'm afraid it would be the same for Marie if we screw this up..."  

"Detective! Listen to me. You are not that helpless girl that you once were. What I see in front of me now is an incredible woman who kicks ass in every case she gets. Marie's case is just one of it."  

Lucifer's words rang through her self-loathing.  

_He's right. I need to keep myself composed for Marie_ _._ _We are all she has now._  

She gazed into Lucifer's dark brown orbs and tighten her hold on his palms. 

"Thank you." 

"You are most welcome. Shall we continue this conversation in your room? I thought of few moves which could distract you in bed..." 

Appalled by Lucifer's sexual innuendo, Chloe smacked his partner hard on the shoulder, earning him undignified yelp. 

"You are such an ass, Lucifer."  

"I have a great one actually. If you just let me show you..."  

Chloe did not think twice in chasing the Devil out.  

xxx 

Lucifer crooked a smile when he saw the Detective's house lights went off. He fished his handphone from his Armani coat and punched a few numbers.  

"Hi, Lucifer, my man. What can I do for you?"  

"Hello, Moss. It's time to return me a favour.I need your gang to help me track down this man. I will send the particulars to you shortly."  

"Sure, anything for you, Lucifer. Merry Christmas, by the way."  

Lucifer cringed at the greeting.  

"It would be Christmas if you bring that son of the bitch to me. Haven't you heard, punishment is one of the best Christmas gift in town."  

"Sure. Will order my boys to start work immediately." 

"Splendid. Hope to hear some good news from you soon." 

It's time to retire for the night.  

xxx  

"Lucifer, you not going to believe this. Fido Gallen has just surrendered himself at the station." 

"Oh, that's wonderful news. Please indulge me with all the details."  

Lucifer flipped the last batch of pancakes and served them to Chloe.  

"Well.. HQ said that he barged into the station calling out for police to arrest him. They said he willingly shared all the information we need when they questioned him on the case. He also suffered the missing murder weapon to us. It's just so..." 

"Bizarre? Hardly. This is just justice being served in an unusual way..." 

He poured some syrup over the piping hot pancakes and took a bite.  

"Hmm.. I can't believe I'm such a good cook.." 

Lucifer paused for a moment when he noticed his partner eyeing on him.  

"What's the matter?" 

"Are you... by any chance involved in this?" 

"Detective, are you insinuating that I hire a gang to track down this bastard and forced him through an emotional torture before he decided to surrender himself to the cops? No, I would never do that..."  

Chloe looked at her partner, deadpanned.  

"So you are part of this, then. Come to think of it, I don't want to know how are you involved with this..." 

Hurt by Chloe's dismissal, Lucifer continued to justify himself.  

"Well, case's solved, no? I brought the criminal to justice, well rather.. he, himself surrendered to justice."   

"Point taken, Lucifer. But you can't just ring your underworld buddies to do the job. It's not right..."  

Lucifer placed a finger on her lips to silence her.  

"Look, Detective. I did this because I am worried about you. Bloody hell, it's Christmas Eve and you are still slaving away with this case." 

Lucifer smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.  

"I thought it would be a great Christmas gift if I solved this case for you."  

Chloe was moved to tears.  

What did she do to deserve such a good friend like Lucifer?  

Lucifer felt uneasy when he saw her partner's eyes watered. 

He hated it whenever the detective is sad.  

"Detective? I didn't know you want to solve this case so much.. I promise I won't do it again."  

_Is this guy dense or what?_  

She wrapped him a tight hug and buried her face into Lucifer's chest.  

"Thank you, Lucifer..."    

"You are welcome, Detective." 

The End.  

 

 

 

  

  

   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story. I would love to hear your feedback.


End file.
